Nueva Diosa
by Yue Akai
Summary: Mayura se convierte en una Diosa descubre que Loki es un dios ..mayura tendra rencores y amores..LOKI VS ODIN LxM
1. Chapter 1

Bueno quería hacer este fic de lokixmayura y como RED está tomando el control de mi cuerpo últimamente pues jejej fui rechazada por mi mejor amigo y apenas supo mis sentimientos ,que casualidad ¬¬ volvió con su ex ¬¬" hmp pero me da igual ahhh no voy a llorar por un idiota asi que sere malita y are sufrir un poquito a mayura BUAJAJAJAJA bueno empiecen!

MAYURA LO DESCUBRE TODO

POV MAYU

El sol me pegaba en los ojos entonces me estire ,mire al reloj y

-AHHHHHHH VOY TARDEEE!- ERAN LA 8:00

-Mayura tranquilízate no recuerdas que no tienes clases hoy ….creces y ni te das cuenta..hoy cumples 18 y un mes más y sales de clases …-dijo papá sonriendo tristemente

-PERO ESTARE CONTIGO!- dije sonriendo tan alegre como pude

-jajajaj si siempre seras mi bebe ahora levántate para desayunar y LIMPIA TU CUARTO-dijo sonriendo como el lo hace

-Hai hai- dije con desgano a lo ultimo

Después de limpiar me dirigí a la house de Loki

Pero cuando llegue yamino no me abrió y espere espere….y nadie abria me comense a asusta

"Y si se fue como quería hacerlo ¡! Que hare ¡! " de la nada sentí que alguien o algo me observaba …Me voltee y

-Solo es un conejo…..esperen que hace un conejo aq…- todo se puso oscuro

End Pov

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hey Yamino por cuanto más seguirás comprando ¬¬ - dijo Loki

-Ahhh mire una aspiradora en oferta!- dijo este

-Papi grrr siento que algo va a pasar-dijo el perrito negro

-Yo también..-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mayu Pov

Me desperté y estaba en una cama de seda vestida con un vestido griego?

-Pero que rayos?-dije mientras estiraba el vestido que estaba tallado perfectamente a mi cuerpo

-Oh por favor mi señora no lo estire y sígame- inconscientemente la seguí

Llegamos a una puerta de oro

-misterioso .- dije

-Entre por favor-y pues entre y vi al hombre más guapo que eh visto además de kami-sama era rubio de piel blanca y ojos carmín

-wooo- fue lo único que dije

-gracias bueno ahora Mayura Daidoji por lo que fuiste llamada es porque me as provocado cierto interés todo de ti eres increíblemente hermosa y no se diga de tu sonría y valentí colmo tienes una voz explendida lo suficiente para hacerte una diosa y también la tierra necesita una diosa por lo tanto te nombro LA DIOSA DE LA TIERRA

-eh?- de la nada un polvo plateado me callo enzima y me desmaye pero antes logre oir algo

-Tu entrenamiento empezara mañana ..y mi nombre es Odin…-

Me desperté en mi cama y llame a papá pero no me contesto baje y vi una nota en la refri diciendo que estaba de viaje

-Sera que fue un sueño?- dije en voz alta mientras sacaba la leche

-no lo fue..-eh? Vi un gato negro con ojos plateados y una piedra incrustada en su frente de color rojo carmín igual que los ojos de aquel chico que…como se llamaba?

-Woo juro que ese gato hablo….debí tomar algo en mal estado y me fige en la fecha de caducacion de la leche y pues era ayer que se venció

-Si hable y no no fue la leche-dijo ok si hablo misterioso…

-ósea que no fue un sueño?-

-así es-

-wooo-

-bn es temprano voy a la casa de loki – entonces el gato sonrió

Comenzó a caminar .Llegue y misteriosamente el portón estaba abierto. Después la puerta entonces pase subí ..Pero quería hacer una entrada secreta pero primero a oir que decían

-Quien es?-dijo Yamino

-No lo se…-dijo loki

-Que aremos papi-oi una voz desconocida espera papi?

-No lo se…-dijo loki otra vez

-Creo que estamos en problemas puniam –dijo otra voz

Entonces decidí entrar y una cosa rosa volaba en la cabeza de Loki

-Mami- el perro hablo …dijo mami?

-Que es eso-señale la cosa rosada

-Dime que el hablo-señale al perro

-Como los `puedes ver..no me digas que tu eres la nueva Diosa- ok definitivamente no fue mi imaginación

-Si…espera como sabes eso?...hay un aura roja…acaso eres un dios?-dije

-Asi es- ok demasiada información de un solo golpe

-Dios del engaño- e aquí apareció el gato

-wooo entonces todo tiene lógica todo lo que me a pasado eras tuuu porque no me dijiste nada?-sentí lagrimas en mi cara

-Yo..-

-Tu eras kami-sama?..tuu IDIOOTAAA-me fui corriendo y no preste atención a su llamado

-Hmp-(nt:y el gatito pensó "todo va de acuerdo al plan")

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy cortito ya lo se el segundo será mas largo!


	2. Sentimientos y Mentiras

Ok ya se que me tarde demasiado!

Primero quiero pedir perdón por tardar tanto y segundo por la PESIMA narración del capitulo anterior pero lo corregiré mmmm cuando publique este XD

Bueno de antemano pido disculpas por algún error ortográfico y ya no los atraso mas

Los personajes no me pertenecen

**(POV del personaje)**

— Dialogo —

_"pensamiento"_

* * *

**(Mayura)**

Ese estúpido Loki!, ¿como no lo pensé antes?, tiene lógica!

Me encuentro corriendo como alma que huye del diablo - por así decirlo - porque en realidad si estoy "huyendo" de alguien y ese "alguien" es Loki

Primero que soy una diosa y bla,bla,bla

Segundo que Loki también es un dios y me estuvo engañando todo este tiempo

Tercero que para colmo todo esto lo supe el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, ¿que al menos no se pudieron esperar para mañana?

NOOOO!

Al fin llegue a mi destino el mismo parque donde no se me ocurrió que Kami-sama era Loki, si que soy estúpida

— Hasta yo misma me bajo el autoestima — pensé en voz alta

— En eso tienes razón — dijo una voz tras mis espaldas

— Eh? — atontada me di la vuelta y vi a un zorro pero este tenia 9 colas de gran tamaño

— Quien eres? — dije algo aturdida por su apariencia

— Yo soy **_Kyuubi no Youko_** , acaso no te han enseñado en la escuela de la historia de Japón? —

— Ahora que lo dices — susurre mientras miraba su físico era un gran zorro un poco mas grande que yo era blanco y en sus patas salia un tipo de fuego azul al igual que en sus nueve colas y en su cuello tenia una gran melena blanca lo demás se podría decir que era un tipo de color blanco hueso

( www. osu nippon demonios -japoneses- los- bijuu- o- bestias-con- cola/ )

Era elegante y hermoso

— Sabes que Loki y sus amigos son "kamis" de Griega no? ellos son dioses griegos y podría decirse que tienen mas años que yo. Ademas de que Loki es el dios del engaño,mentira y fuego , así como yo soy un ser de fuego también,se que es enredado pero tengo algo que decirte y sera rápido antes de que Odin venga y se de cuenta de mi presencia, primero que nada hay diferentes dimensiones así como Asgart , seres como yo pertenecemos a este planeta o dimensión como quieras llamarle, bueno el caso es que deberías estudiar la mitología griega y también que deberías de alejarte de nekotama ya que aunque no lo parezca es un asesino, tal vez te pueda ayudar cuando encuentre alguna manera "humana" o "animal" como el y sus "amigos" la encontraron, pero te digo Loki no quiere hacerte daño deberías entender y confiar en el, por cierto ten cuidado con Odín no es un tío en el que deberías confiar y ah! domina tus poderes pronto o tendremos problemas — decia mientras desaparecía

— E-Espera no entendí na...da —

Demonios porque nadie toma su tiempo para explicarme!

— Mayura , MAYURA —

— Eh? — me gire sin esperar que fuera Loki en su forma de adulto respirando con dificultad y recargado en sus rodillas

— Demonios porque no use magia — decia para si mismo

— Hmp — estube dispuesta a marcharme pero el ya estaba agarrandome el brazo cuando me di cuenta el estaba en un columpio y yo en el de la par

— Que deseas — dije cortante

— Quiero explicarte, mira yo se que debí decirte esto antes pero entiende que no es fácil ademas de que no sabia como lo tomarias y yo pues no sabia que hacer , pensaba decirte lo este fin de semana pero al parecer Odín se me adelanto, enserio lo lamento, por favor perdóname yo no quería lastimarte porque tu eres importante para mi —

— ¿De que forma? — pregunte, la verdad eh de admitir que yo siempre quise besar a Loki pero diablos pensé que era un niño! yo no iba a ir a besar a un dis que niño de primaria

— Eh? —

— Dime, ¿de que forma me quieres como amiga,hermana,compañera o ... o algo mas? — pregunte poniendo enfrente de el

— Pues y-yo — se ponía nervioso y vaya que nunca había visto a Loki así

— Responde — ordene

Cuando me di cuenta el ya me tenia abrazada y basándome

— Te engañe — sonreia coqueto

— Que? —

— Al parecer por tu reacción yo te gusto, entonces ahora es _mia — _dijo mientras me abrazaba con mas posesión

— Per-perdon? —

— Así como oiste Mayu ahora que sabes la verdad no tengo porque ocultar mis sentimientos — dijo muy pero muy seductoramente

— No te creas la gran cosa Loki — dije empujándolo

— Ni creeas que te eh perdonado, sabes que se siente que todo este tiempo de hayan mentido?, que en la única que podías confiar te haya mentido?, no lo sabes verdad?, todos ustedes son unos...unos...agggg...UNOS MALDITOS MENTIROSOS — dije con lagrimas en mis ojos

— Mayura pero yo ya pedí perdón —

— Si te perdono porque me gustas pero créeme que ustedes ya no tienen mi confianza — dije mientras me marchaba de ahí

* * *

( Loki )

Ahora si la cage, pense que bromeando con ella se le pasaría el enojo pero mas bien lo empeore y para colmo hace poco ese maldito Nekotama me a dicho que Odin me a declarado la guerra para ganar el amor de Mayu, el muy idiota piensa que enserio le creo, se perfectamente que lo que quiere es hacerme sufrir y para agregarle mas fuego al asunto descubrió que mi debilidad es Mayura

Ciertamente pensaba decirle esto a Mayura antes le prometí a Yamino y a Fenrry que dentro de unos meses tendrían una nueva madre ya que se que aunque Mayura no lo admita ella también me ama

Si tan solo ese maldito de Odín no se hubiera metido en mis planes

Demonios solo quería una familia acaso es mucho pedir?

Lo bueno de esto es que Mayura podrá pasara la eternidad junto a mi o peor junto a Odín

Pero que ni crea que lo voy a permitir porque Mayura es MIA

* * *

(Odín)

Ese idiota de Loki piensa que yo todavía lo quiero hacer sufrir jajajaja ,bueno es cierto pero yo en realidad quiero a esa chica Mayura, ella podría ser mi amante ademas de que mi "amada" esposa ya me esta hartando

— Odín mi vida vamos a la cama quieres? — me decía cariñosamente

— Si,si — dije mientras mire de reojo su mirada triste pero bah a mi que me importa

* * *

( Mayura )

Joder ya es tarde

Entre a casa de puntitas tratando de no despertar a papá pero fue imposible ya que antes de subir las gradas el me llamo

— Mayura —

— Si? — dije con cierto miedo

— PORQUE NO LLEGASTE ANTES DEL ALMUERZO YA SON LAS 1 DE LA TARDE! VISTETE Y ANDA A LA CASA DE ESE MOCOSO YA! — grito espera dijo que fuera a la casa de Loki?

— YA! — grito de nuevo

— HAIIII — obedeci antes de que me matara

Me cambien la ropa por un vestido blanco y un chalequito negro que estaba encima de mi cama y salí despavorida a pesar de los tacones negros y altos que tenia

Llegue a la casa de Loki algo enfadada y entre

Pero en la mansión no había nadie y sentí ese miedo otra vez

Baje al jardín casi que corriendo y ahí encontré...

* * *

— Bien hecho Daidouji — decia aquel zorro de nueve colas

— Estas seguro de esto viejo amigo —

— Tranquilo Odín todavía no sabe de los poderes de Mayura,menos mal que encontré tus recuerdos si no me hubieras exorcizado ya mismo jajaj aunque creo que no lo lograrlas —

— Si...lo bueno de esto es que Mayu sigue existiendo —

— Así es, vamos toma del te que traje es bueno para tu estado —

— Si si — dijo aquel hombre mientras agarra la pequeña taza que estaba ubicada delante suyo

* * *

Hasta aquí llego queridos lectores que ya es tarde y yo ni siquiera e limpiado la corrección del primer capi sera para mañana!


End file.
